Eres mi religion
by Viridiana
Summary: Oneshot, song fic de Hitomi y Van. Leanlo y dejenme su opinion!


**Hola!**

**Pues estoy avergonzada de mi misma... Esto (mas otros mas) tenia que haber estado arriba antes de que acabara el 2006... ne... soy chafa y no lo logre.**

**Aunque uno de mis proposaitos es lograr tener mas tiempo para poner mis cosas en orden (jiji soy un poko (poko?) desordenada).**

**Bueno este especial y los que me faltan por publicar (lo prometi y lo voy a cumplir) tienen una razon o dedicacion especial.**

**Para mi tio.**

**Fallecio el pasado viernes 15 de diciembre. Yo se que nadie de mi familia va a leer esto; pero yo lo quiero hacer por que el siempre me apoyo. Y aunque era un tio lejano (primo de mi mama); nunca me quito su apoyo. Cada vez que ibamos a su casa, tenia unas palabras de aliento para mi. La ultima vez que lo vi (hace dos años) me dijo unas palabras y rompi una promesa que le hice en aquel entonces; pero le hago una nueva... que el ya sabe cual es. TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR TIO! POR QUE SIEMPRE FUISTE UN BUEN HIJO, HERMANO, ESPOSO Y PADRE. Esto es para ti!**

**H.G.E. **

**Espero que les guste!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Eres mi religión

Especial

Dicen que en la navidad todos tus deseos se pueden cumplir…Si los pides con fe y más aun si le encomiendas aquel deseo a una estrella… se te cumplirá.

-Por favor, quiero verlo una vez mas… -Hitomi miro con más pasión aquella estrella que estaba sobre ella. –Por favor…

-¡Hitomi¡Te hablan por teléfono! Es Yukari. –Su mama le grito desde la sala.

-¡Voy! –Miro una vez más el cielo. –Soy una tonta…

Ya eran más de tres años desde que había regresado de aquél lugar. Un lugar mítico que extraña; aunque a estas alturas se preguntaba si en realidad aquello no había sido un sueño… Un sueño muy real…

Después de la llamada; que la única que platico fue Yukari… Se dirigió a su cuarto. Pensó en su amiga. Ya llevaba un buen rato siendo la novia de Amano; y se alegraba por ellos, al fin y al cabo eran sus mejores amigos.

La vida le parecía monótona desde aquel día que despertó en la enfermería… como si nada hubiese pasado…

Se durmió más por aburrimiento que por cansancio. Un día mas… todo igual. A excepción de que todo mundo tenia una alegría por lo que esa noche representaba. Yukari estaba igual, hablando a borbotones acerca de los regalos que repartiría ese día. Ella sonreía y hablaba como un robot; aunque aquella sonrisa que lucia, era la que tenia mucho tiempo perfeccionando.

* * *

Iba caminando,

Por las calles empapadas en olvido

Iba por los parques,

Con fantasmas y con Ángeles caídos.

* * *

-Ya llegue. –Saludo a su mama. 

-¿Cómo te fue? –La Sra. camino hacia la castaña. Hacia mucho que su hija no era la de siempre.

-Bien. –Se disponía a entrar a su habitación, cuando su mama le llamo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

-¿Cómo dices? –La extrañeza de la pregunta le pico en la curiosidad.

-Desde aquel día que desapareciste…

-No se a que te refieres, sigo siendo la misma –Y le saco la lengua en un obvio gesto divertido de los que acostumbraba hacer

-Ese mismo día llegaste sin tu dije… -Hitomi se sorprendió. –Me dijiste que lo habías perdido; se me hizo extraño, tú cuidabas con dedicación ese collar.

-Te dije que no recordaba donde se me cayó. –Estuvo a punto de irse de nueva cuenta.

-Y yo sigo sin creerte… Fue muy poco lo que dijiste de aquel viaje. –Jalo a su hija para que sentara en la sala con ella. –Tu bisabuela me contó que cuando tu abuela regreso de aquél lugar, nunca fue la misma…Se enamoro en aquel mundo.

Hitomi bajo la vista, tenía ganas de llorar, de desahogarse. Llevaba mucho tiempo con aquel sentimientos atravesado. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, las lagrimas al fin había logrado su cometido.

-Shhhh. –La acuno como cuando era pequeña. -¿El siente lo mismo por ti?

-No…lo… se… -A duras penas lograba articular palabra alguna. –El… es… un rey…

-Mmmm ya veo

-El tiene mi dije. –Se empezaba a tranquilizar poco a poco. -Necesito verlo, mama. Lo extraño…

-¿No hay manera de que lo veas? –Le alzo el rostro mientras le quitaba las huellas de su tristeza.

-No… -Bajo la mirada.

-Si te quiere tanto como tu a el. –La joven la mira. –Estara en el mismo estado que tu… ¿Quién dice que no ha estado intentando verte?

* * *

Iba sin luz, iba sin sol

Iba sin un sentido, iba muriéndome

Iba volando sobre el mar

Con las alas rotas

* * *

-Tienes razón… -Sonrió como hace tiempo no lo hacia, con esperanza. 

-Guarda tus compras, ponte algo lindo para la noche y quita esa carita tan triste… aunque sea por hoy. –La abrazo. –Recuerda que este día todo puede suceder…

-Gracias mama.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y fue hacia su recamara con el animo arriba. No debía perder la esperanza; algún día lo vería otra vez.

* * *

-No puede seguir así, amo Van. –Merle veía como el joven miraba el cielo; como buscando alguna respuesta. 

-Ya lo se… No puedo evitarlo –Se metió del balcón donde estaba recargado. -¿Aun pensara en mi?

-Seria una tonta si no lo hiciera… -Se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en el piso. -¿Por qué no intenta verla?

-No se como… ya lo he intentado en otras ocasiones.

-No creo que a Hitomi le gustaría verlo así… -Se paro del lugar del que estaba con la agilidad que caracterizaba a los de especie. –Ya es tarde¿quiere que me quede a acompañarlo?

-No hace falta vete a descansar. –Le sonrió, una sonrisa melancólica. –Yo me quedare otro rato despierto.

-Pero… -Merle iba a acercarse a el. Pero la mano del moreno la detuvo.

-Vete a descansar. –La joven gata iba a decir algo más, pero de nueva cuenta la persuadió. –Es una orden.

-Esta bien. Hasta mañana amo Van –Y así sin mas salio de la habitación

-Déjenme verla aunque sea una vez mas –Las estrellas se veían con tanta claridad en aquéllas tierras; que hasta parecía que estaban al alcance de uno.

-Pobre hijo mío. –La voz de Varie Fanel sonó en aquél lugar. –Amas tanto a esa joven que darías cualquier cosa por tenerla a tu lado…

-Madre… -Van miro aquella débil aparición.

-Solo por esta noche se te dará la oportunidad de verla y de estar con ella. –Varie avanzo hasta el. –Ella suspira por ti en la Luna Fantasma; se que ella también te ama…

* * *

Hay amor, apareciste en mi vida

Y me curaste las heridas

Ahí amor, eres mi luna mi sol

Eres mi pan de cada día.

* * *

-Gracias. –Intento tocarla pero su mano paso a través de ella. -¿Por qué? 

-Oh hijo; solo soy una mensajera. –Miro con ternura al único pariente vivo que tenia. –A mi también me gustaría tenerte en mis brazos como cuando eras pequeño. –Le sonrió una vez más. –Anda ve a la tumba de Escaflowne; ese lugar es la entrada al mundo habitado por la chica de los ojos místicos. –Van estaba punto de salir del lugar cuando Varie lo llamo por ultima vez. –Pero solo será esta noche…

-Gracias, aprovechare cada instante con ella. –Por fin una sonrisa verdadera alumbro el rostro moreno del rey.

* * *

-¿Segura que no quieres ir al templo? –La mama de Hitomi terminaba de ponerse su abrigo. 

-Si, segura. Estoy un poco cansada… -Miro como su madre estaba a punto de reprocharle algo. –Tranquila, me encuentro mejor. Tus palabras sirvieron de mucho…

-No se si dejarte en casa…

-Te juro -Alzo su mano en señal de lo que estaba diciendo. –Que estoy bien es solo que decir todo lo que tenia dentro me dejo exhausta.

-Bueno, llegaremos un poco tarde. –Le dio un beso en la frente. –Que tengas dulces sueños.

-Se van con cuidado.

Cerró la puerta detrás de su familia. Subió a su habitación y se quito la ropa que tenia para ponerse su pijama. Eran las ocho de la noche; muy temprano para dormirse, así que decidió mirar por la ventana. Estaba muy concentrada en ver el cielo; cuando un haz de luz se poso en su jardín trasero.

-¡No puede ser!

Corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas. Cuando llego al lugar donde había visto aquella luz; sus ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa. Un joven tendido en el piso, poco a poco iba enderezándose.

-¿Van? –Muy cautelosamente se fue acercando. Pero cuando hubo estado a una distancia prudente, logro verlo. -¡Van!

Apenas estaba saliendo de su aturdimiento cuando sintió que alguien caía encima de el, abrazándolo. Y luego supo quien era, cuando oyó su nombre en la boca de ella.

-Hitomi… -Susurro cerca de su oído y alzo la cabeza de la chica. –No llores… No me gusta verte así…

-¡Oh Van! –Acerco su rostro hacia el. –No sabes cuanta falta me haz hecho.

-Puedo imaginarlo, no eres la única que se enamoro… -La joven sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaron. –Te amo Hitomi…

-Yo también te amo, Van

Fueron acercando sus caras, era una distancia mínima lo que separaba sus labios… Hasta que el perro de los vecinos de la familia Kanzaki empezó a ladrar.

-Lo mejor será entrar a mi casa. –Se paro del lugar aun sonrojada, por lo que iba a pasar. –No creo que sea bien vista esta escena por los vecinos.

-Esta bien, vamos adentro. –Se dejo guiar por la joven hacia dentro.

* * *

-¿Qué tienes mama? –El pequeño hermano de Hitomi estaba a lado de su madre. Para ver como esta miraba con atención hacia su casa, mas exactos a hacia el cielo. 

-Nada. –Movió su cabeza. -¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos en casa de tu tía a dormir?

-¿En serio? –Estaba emocionado, su madre no era de las que hacían algo con espontaneidad; así que no pensaba desaprovechar el momento. –Pero mas tarde¿si?

-Claro. _Estoy segura de que vi una columna de luz cerca de la casa; y si es verdad… mi hija no pasara la navidad sola…_

* * *

-Mmmm todo esto se me hace muy raro… -Van estaba jugando con el estereo que tenia Hitomi en su habitación. 

-Lo vas a descomponer… -Le puso a una sola estación. Una música se oía a través del aparato.

* * *

Apareciste con tu luz

No nunca te vayas

No, no te vayas no

Tú eres la gloria de los dos

Hasta la muerte.

* * *

-¿Cómo se baila esto? –Van se paro de la silla donde estaba. 

-Eh, uh… -Miro como el rey ya estaba mas alto, al menos había crecido desde que lo dejo dos cabezas mas. Se tranquilizo y puso sus manos en el cuello de el. –Así, pon tus manos en mi cintura. Se baila lento. Sígueme…

Bailaban torpes. Y reían al ver los intentos del otro.

-Lo siento. –Van había pisado por cuarta vez a la castaña.

-No te preocupes.

Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la de el. El la veía como si aun fuera aquella adolescente atrabancada, que tenia el cabello con un corte parecido al de un hombre. Su cabello castaño cenizo le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros. Ya no tenía tantos rasgos infantiles. Los años le habían ayudado.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara? –Hitomi se sentía intimidada por las miradas del rey de Fanelia.

-Eh, Perdón –La soltó, el tampoco ya no era un niño, tenia necesidades propias de un adulto…

-¿Cuándo te iras? –Debía de hacer esa pregunta lo mas pronto posible, quería disfrutar de cada momento con el.

-Nada mas me permitieron venir esta noche… -Observo como la mirada de Kanzaki se nublaba. –No te pongas así… no sabes cuanto pedí para que me dieran esta oportunidad.

La tomo por los hombros, se agachaba para besarla… Pero una canción de rock interrumpió aquel momento romántico.

* * *

En un mundo de ilusión

Yo estaba desahuciado

Yo estaba abandonado

Vivía sin sentido

Pero llegaste tú...

* * *

-Lo siento… 

-No, pasa nada. –_Ese calor no lo había sentido nunca con ningún hombre… _-¿Y como ha estado Merle?

-Bien. Conoció a un joven igual que ella; esta perdidamente enamorada… -Sonrió y movió la cabeza.

-Pobre… -Se sentó en su cama.

-¿Pobre? –Alzo una ceja.

-Si, pobre de el. Mira que aguantar a Merle se dice fácil… -Alzo los hombros.

-Jajaja… Si estuviera aquí ya se te hubiera lanzado con sus garras. –Se sentó de nueva cuenta en la silla que estaba antes, para ponerse delante de Hitomi.

-¿Y los demás?

-Pues Millerna y Dryden regresaron… al parecer Millerna si sentía cariño por el. – Miro la sonrisa que tenia la joven en su rostro.

-Ya lo sabia… esos dos iban a terminar juntos.

-El Rey Chid ha tenido que lidiar con varios golpes d estado. –Ahora estaba con el ceño fruncido. – Pero Allen y su hermana están a su lado para ayudarlo.

-¡Oh! Allen no podia dejar a su hijo solo…

Bajo la vista, preguntándose que se sentiría tener un hijo… pero se sonrojo al pensar en un hijo de Van y de ella. Van malentendió ese sonrojo y pensó que aun sentía algo por el rubio.

-Pero Allen sigue soltero, sale con algunas doncellas del reino de Freid pero nada serio –El tono de voz que uso no paso desapercibido para Hitomi.

-¿Estas enojado? –Se hinco delante de el. Pero el bajo la vista al suelo - ¿Te molestaste conmigo?

-No…

-¿Ahora que te hice para que estés así? –Alzo el rostro del moreno. –Yo te quiero…

Fijo su vista rubí en la esmeralda. Ahora le tomo el, el mentón de ella. La acerco. Un roce basto para darse cuenta de cuan suaves eran esos labios rosas.

* * *

Hay amor tú eres mi religión

Tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol

Abre el corazón,

Abre el corazón.

* * *

Se pararon hasta estar de pie. Hitomi rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del moreno. Van apretó a la joven, cuando sus brazos tomaron la cintura de ella. Ya no era el beso tímido, poco a poco fue cobrando fuerza. Se separaron un momento por aire, suficiente para poder verse a los ojos. 

-Hitomi yo…

-Quiero compartir esto contigo –Le sonrió. –Contigo y con nadie mas…

El muchacho le devolvió el gesto. Empezaron de nueva cuenta un beso, pero ya no empezó como el primero, este iba cargado de pasión. Empezaron a acercarse a la cama. Con toda la calma del mundo Van se dispuso a acostar a Hitomi sin romper el contacto que tenían.

Cuando ya estaban en ella. Van se aventuro a besar el cuello pálido de Hitomi, dejando un rastro rojo por la fuerza que usaba para consentir aquel lugar.

Mientras tanto ella metió las manos debajo de la camisa de el; era parecida a la que usaba cuando ella había ido, solo que de un color blanco. Pudo sentir como su espalda estaba firme a causa de los entrenamientos que hacia.

Sentir aquellas manos contra su piel hizo que las emociones se desbordaran… (nopo, lemon no. Bueno aun no… no soy buena escribiéndolo)

* * *

Hace tanto tiempo corazón

Viví el dolor en el olvido

Hay amor, eres mi bendición, mi religión

Eres mi sol que cura el frío.

* * *

Ropas botadas en toda la habitación, dos cuerpos desnudos y abrazados en la cama era lo que la luna había visto en la habitación de ella; cuando al fin llego al mas alto punto en el cielo. 

-Te amo… -Van la apretó mas hacia el, y le beso la frente.

-Mmmm yo también te amo… -Ella le beso el pecho. Alzo su mirada verde para observar al de cabellos negros. –Me gustaría que no nos separáramos nunca mas…

-No arruinemos este momento… -Beso los labios rojos de Hitomi. -¿Quieres dormir?

-No… -Pero un bostezo contesto lo contrario. –Bueno solo un ratito.

-Yo te cuido, anda.

Y la arropo mas, como una niña pequeña. Estaba cansado, después de lo que habían hecho… Se sonrojo hasta la punta de los cabellos al recordar esos momentos. Cerro los ojos; aun reprochándose mentalmente por tener una mente pervertida.

* * *

La mañana llego al reino de Fanelia. La luz entraba por aquel gran ventanal. Intento acercar más el cuerpo de la joven… pero ya no había nada a su lado. 

-¿Fue un sueño? –Se paró de la cama, pero la sabana se deslizo dejando ver su desnudez. –Creo que no…

-¡AMO VAN! –La chica gato entro corriendo al lugar, y al ver el estado del joven. Su sonrojo estuvo a punto de hacer ebullición. -¡AHHHHH!

-¡MERLE! –Van se tapo con lo que pudo, no podia ser que lo vieran "así". Había estado recordando lo de anoche, y su cuerpo tuvo una… reacción.

-Con… permiso. –Bajo la mirada y salio lo mas pronto de ahí. Ese día aprendió una nueva lección. Siempre toca antes de entrar.

-¿Por qué a mi? –Van camino hasta su baño, para darse su limpieza diaria.

* * *

Las cosas no fueron diferentes en la luna fantasma. 

-Mmmm –Busco alguien a su lado. -¿Van? –Abrió los ojos pero solo estaba ella en su cama.

TOC, TOC.

-¿Hitomi? –Su mama la llamaba desde detrás de la puerta.

-Eh… -Busco su pijama. Y ahí estaba la ropa de el, tenia que esconder todo.

-¿Esta todo bien?

-Eh, si. Voy. –Encontró lo que buscaba y metió todo lo demás debajo de su cama. Cuando acabo abrió la puerta. –Buenos días.

-Buenos días. –Entro al lugar e inspecciono todo con la mirada. Bajo la vista y vio la pierna de un pantalón… para ser exactos un pantalón de hombre. -¿Tienes algo que decirme?

-Eh… no –O.K tenía que decirle algún día; pero prefería que fuera otro.

-¿Segura? –Se acerco a ella.

Trago saliva –Si…

-Bueno, ya casi esta el desayuno. – ¡Bah! Tarde que temprano se confesaría con ella. Salio del lugar cerrando la puerta.

-¡Uffff! Estuvo cerca… -Se sentó otra vez en su cama. –No puedo creerlo…

Dejo que su mente vagara por los recuerdos. Movió la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos.

-Si no me apuro me dejaran sin desayuno. –Tomo ropa limpia y caminó hacia el baño de su casa

* * *

Poco más de tres meses habían pasado desde aquella Navidad. Y las cosas habían cambiado. 

Por alguna extraña razón, se podían comunicar; al menos una vez por semana. Ella siempre mirando por su ventana y el a través de la suya. Y verse dos veces por mes… La verdad no se habían detenido a pensar el por que de esto… Pero la mama de Hitomi ya se imaginaba por que y muy pronto confirmaría sus sospechas…

-¿Otra vez vomitando? –Su mama la veía desde la puerta del baño.

-Si… no se por que estoy tan sensible del estomago… -Una vez mas la comida de la mañana hacia su aparición en su boca.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de que vayamos al medico? –La ayudo a pararse.

-Creo que esta vez… si. –Se sentó en la sala mientras su mama hablaba al medico de la familia.

-Listo. Dentro de dos horas nos esperan. –Vio la palidez de la joven. -¿No quieres algo?

-No… -Y corrió de nueva cuenta al baño.

-Kami… esto se arreglara en unos meses mas… -Y se encamino de nueva cuenta hacia su hija.

* * *

Aun tenía en la mano aquel papel… No podia creerlo. Apenas oía la voz de su mama. 

-Hay que comprar vitaminas… tienes que comer mas… Además si comes un poco de hielo cada vez que tengas mareos te ayudara a sentirte mejor… -Estaba contenta, que mas daba si su hija aun era muy joven para ser madre. Ese bebe fue hecho con amor, y eso era lo único que le importaba. -¿Me estas oyendo Hitomi Kanzaki?

-Si…

-¿No estas emocionada? –Le abrazo por los hombros.

-Bueno, si… pero… -Sus ojos estaban apunto de soltar lágrimas. -¿No estas enojada?

-No. –Las de ojos verdes los abrió aun más. –Lo sospeche; por que había un pantalón de hombre debajo de tu cama –La castaña se sonrojo y agacho la mirada. –Dentro de mas o menos cinco meses, tendrás un angelito en tus brazos; un angelito que estoy segura que ya amas….

Hitomi empezó a llorar. Eran demasiadas emociones para asimilarlas todas de un golpe. Y aun faltaba decirle a Van que iba a ser papa…

* * *

Llevaba todo el día intentando hablar con Hitomi; pero por más que la llamaba nada… Tenía un presentimiento 

-¿Van? –Podia ver su reflejo, muy tenue; como siempre que platicaban.

-Me tenías asustado… -La veía diferente. -¿Algo paso?

-Eh, pues… -Era mas difícil de lo que creía.

-Hitomi…

-Vas a ser papa. –Lo dijo así como se le ocurrió, de golpe y sin anestesia.

-¡QUE? –Casi se cae por el balcón de la impresión. -¿Es una broma?

-No… tengo 14 semanas como 3 meses y medio… -Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

-¡Oh, Hitomi! No sabes lo que daría por poder estar contigo… -Sus ojos tenían lagrimas. Por fin podía tener una familia. El la tuvo; pero la perdió, y ahora que la mujer que amaba iba a tener un hijo suyo… -Te amo Hitomi

* * *

Apareciste con tu luz

No, no, no me abandones, no, nunca mi amor

Gloria de los dos, tú eres sol, tu eres mi todo

Todo tú, eres bendición

* * *

-Yo también Van… -La imagen iba desvaneciéndose. -¿Qué pasa? 

-¿Hitomi? –Van la llamaba pero fue en vano, la imagen se había ido. -¡Maldición!

TOC, TOC

-¿Pasa algo amo Van? –Merle se asomo por un hueco de la puerta abierta (jeje, aprendió la lección)

-Esta embarazada… -Siguió mirando por el balcón, sin girarse a ver a la chica-gato.

-¿Embarazada? –Parpadeo confundida. -¿Quién amo Van?

-Hitomi…

-¡QUE! –El grito hizo que temblara el castillo. -¡DE QUIEN?

-Ese bebe es mío –Y evito mirarla; el sonrojo tenia sus mejillas

-¡COMO¡CUANDO¡EN DONDE? –No bajaba su tono de voz.

-Jeje… creo que no es necesario que te explique como se hacen los bebes¿verdad? –Merle movió la cabeza negando. –Y fue… la noche anterior de cuando me viste… pues… -Merle pareció entender que día fue, por que sonrojo hasta la punta de los cabellos. –Y fue en la luna fantasma… me dieron oportunidad de verla… y pues…

-Ya, ya… No es necesario que diga algo más…. –Se sentó en la cama. -¿Y que piensa hacer?

-Estaba hablando con ella… algo paso que la imagen se desvaneció… -Su semblante se oscureció.

-No se preocupe… las cosas se arreglaran. –Merle le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Si… gracias. –Observo lo hermosa que lucia la luna fantasma aquella noche.

* * *

-Vamos Hitomi, ya sabias que esto iba a doler… -La Sra. Kanzaki sostenía la mano de su hija que vestía la bata de un hospital. 

-¡DUELE MUCHO! –Hitomi no parecía ser la misma, el sudor bañaba su frente.

-Lo se¿olvidas que te tuve a ti y a tu hermano? –Miraba como la Dra. Y amiga de su hija le ayudaba a darle ánimos.

-¡Vamos Hitomi! –Yukari hablaba a través del cubre boca. Mi lindo sobrinito o sobrinita ya quiere nacer; pero necesita de tu ayuda.

-Ya no puedo… -Se dejo caer en la cama. Y las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. –Soy tan débil…

-No, hija. Yo se que tu puedes –Se acerco y le dijo al oído. –Van también diría lo mismo…

-Me hace falta… -Estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas. –Hace mucho que no se de el, me gustaría que estuviera aquí conmigo.

-¿Quién dice que no lo estoy? –Una voz llego a su cabeza. Pero solo la voz.

-¿Van? –Hablo bajito.

-Si, soy yo… -Pudo notar que había nerviosismo en la voz del de mirada rubí. –Si pudiera evitarte ese dolor lo haría, pero es algo que tienes que hacer para que nuestro bebe este en tus brazos.

* * *

En un mundo de ilusión

Yo estaba desahuciado

Yo estaba abandonado

Vivía sin sentido

Pero llegaste tú...

* * *

-¡Vamos Hitomi! –Yukari intentaba ayudarle a s amiga; pero la mayor parte la tenia que hacer la castaña. -¡Uno mas! 

-Por favor, una vez mas… -Van se movía nervioso desde la tumba de Escaflowne.

-¡ARGH!

La chica grito con todas sus fuerzas. El llanto de un bebe inundó la habitación.

-¡Es hermoso amiga! –Yukari limpiaba al pequeñín. –Es un niño…

-¡UN NIÑO! –Van reía y a la vez lloraba de la emoción que sentía en ese momento

-¡Oh, hija! –La Sra. Kanzaki tenía a su nieto en sus brazos. –Es un amor…

Estaba cansada, pero ella quería ver a su hijo. Cuando extendió los brazos, lo vio. Un pequeño bulto azul. Tenía un poco de cabello… igual al de ella. Pero tenia rasgos de Van; aquella nariz afilada y esa boca tan linda.

Daba las gracias a Kami que todo hubiera salido bien; tenia un hijo de Van y eso era lo unico que le importaba en ese momento. Empezó a llorar de la emoción de tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Los dioses se apiadaron del rey de Fanelia; y solo por unos momentos le permitieron ver la imagen de su hijo. Acompaño a Hitomi en su llanto. Tenía tanta emoción de saberse padre. De ver a su hijo en brazos de la mujer que amaba.

Ese pequeño tenía todas las esperanzas e ilusiones de ambos mundos…

* * *

Hay amor, tú eres mi religión

Tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol

Abre el corazón

Abre el corazón.

* * *

Solo que esta vez el destino los manipularía a ellos. Si, aquel destino que estos enamorados alguna vez manipularon… Solo el…

* * *

Hay amor tú eres mi bendición...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Mmmm les gusto? Si? No? Bueno lo que sea... me dejan mensajitos POR FAVOR??!!**

**La cancion es: Eres mi religion de Mana**

**Espero que nos veamos pronto!**

**Chequen mis otras historias! **

**Y DEJENME REVIEWS POR FIS!!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


End file.
